Flashes of Crimson and Orange
by ShadowsKnightX913
Summary: Naruto's life from birth if he was born with a twin and raised by Kakashi. How will Naruto act when he has a family, how will life Konoha's be different. And How will Kakashi's life change with the responsibility of two children to raise. So please read.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first shot at a Naruto Fanfic. I will tell you know there will be a major OC character so if you do not like then don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Naruto … sadly … If I did then Sasuke would be dead or horribly injured. I own all OCs

So without further a due I give you the first chapter of

Flashes of Crimson and Orange

Chapter 1: The Fall of the Flash

"Everyone fall back, the Kyuubi is too powerful" an injured ANBU officer yelled to the various ninja trying to subdue the giant reddish orange fox. "Hokage's orders fall back to the inner part of the village."

On the other side of the village in the hospital a tall blond man with blue was pacing back and forth in front of the delivery room. This man is the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

_What's taking so long? _Minato thought to himself as he stopped pacing long enough to peer out the window at the approaching fox. _Why did the fox have to attack today of all days? _

Flashback

The Hokage was sitting in his office in the Hokage's tower going over some boring report. He had to finish up so he could go home to his beautiful Kushina-koi (love), who was soon expected to deliver twins.

He had just finished the last report when his student and personal assistant, Rin, burst into the room "Hokage-sensei the hospital just called Kushina-sama just went into labor." As Rin finished saying that, the window burst open, to reveal a tall man with white hair.

"Jiraya-sensei" Minato said to the white haired man "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here for the hot springs" Jiraya answered with a smile then turning serious "I'm here cause there have been reports of the Kyuubi no Kitsune approaching the village"

Minato looked between the two with one thought _Oh Crap._

End Flashback

Minato was brought out of his reminiscing by the sound of a crying baby, a nurse came out of the deliver room carrying a small bundle wrapped up in a blanket "Hokage-sama your first child is born, it's a boy"

He took the baby from the nurse and looked at his child for the first time he had blond hair like his self. "Please tell Kushina-koi I love her and I'm sorry" With that he opened the window still carrying his child and started to leap from building to building towards the fox.

Inside the delivery room

Uzumaki Kushina was no stranger to pain but giving birth was one pain she would rather never go through again. She had already given birth to one baby and all it took was knocking out four nurses and a doctor.

"Okay Kushina-sama one big push and we're done here" The second doctor that replaced the first said

Kushina pushed and her efforts were rewarded when she heard a baby crying. "Congratulations Kushina-sama another boy" a nurse had told her. A few seconds later the nurse that had been carrying the blond haired baby ran into the room "Doctor-san the Hokage kidnapped his own son"

The entire room fell silent and all heads turned towards the woman known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero "HE DID WHAT!" she screamed before passing out.

"She's lost a lot of blood and is going into shock we need to start a blood transfusion and get a couple of med-nins in here." The doctor ordered

With Minato

Jiraya of the Sannin was stalling the Kyuubi atop his trusted friend and summon the giant toad boss Gamabunta. "Well Bunta you ready to try and stall this beast till the gaki gets here?"

"**Ha sounds like a plan Jiraya, but you owe me a drink for this" **the might boss toad responded

Gamabunta charged forward with his giant katana drawn ready to slice at the Kyuubi, who used one of his tales to block the sword. The toad boss jumped back after that and used the "**Suiton: Teppōdama**"to shoot several bullets of water at the Kitsune. The fox used his nine tails to shoot several balls of fire towards Gamabunta **"Onijutsu:** **Fokkusu Hi No Tama" **the fox roared

**"Jiraya I don't think I can take much more of this"** the toad said as he dodged one fire ball after another

A flash of yellow light appeared upon Gamabunta's head "Don't worry Gamabunta I'll take it from here" Minato said as the light flared away

"Hey Minato, please tell me that is not your son." Jiraya said nervously. "If it is you know Kushina will probably kill me"

"Uhhh yeah this is Naruto" Minato answered with a sheepish grin "Listen old man whatever happens promises me you will look after Kushina-koi and both of my kids. After all you are their godfather. And please take extra care to look after Naruto I want him to be seen as a hero and not the Kyuubi, with the Jutsu I'm about to use he will be the Kyuubi's jailer not the Kyuubi itself"

"Alright kid I'll do my best, I won't be in Konoha all the time but when I am I'll play lookout" Jiraya promised his student.

"Ok get out of here you don't need to see what's about to happen" as soon as he felt Jiraya leave he looked at his son "I'm sorry that I have to use you this way but I could never ask another parent to sacrifice their child when I wouldn't sacrifice my own know this I will always love you" Minato placed the child on top of the giant toad and started to perform seals. "Snake Boar Ram Rabbit Dog Rat Bird Horse Snake. Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin." Minato clapped his hands together and the image of the Shinigami appeared behind Minato.

**"Who dares summon me?"** Shinigami asked

"I the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. I ask that in exchange for my life you seal away the Kyuubi within my son." Minato told the death god

**"Very well it is to be done" **Shinigami reached down and tore Minato's soul from his body and consumed it. It then moved towards the Kyuubi and ripped it's soul from it's body and sealing it within the infant Naruto. As soon as the soul was sealed the body of the Kyuubi dispersed into chakra and fluttered away. Its work done Shinigami left the realm of the mortals back to the realm of the gods.

Jiraya reappeared at the site of the battle. He saw that Gamabunta had dispelled himself back to the summoning realm. Jiraya heard an infant crying in the distance and rushed to where Naruto lay next to his father. Jiraya lowered his head in respect and the picked the infant up. The child looked the same as before except for a seal on his stomach and three whisker marks on each cheek. "Well kid let's get you to the hospital before your mom kills me." Jiraya said with a small smile as he made a Kage Bushin to carry Minato's body back to the village.

End of Chapter 1

Suiton: Teppōdama– Water Release: Gunshot

Onijutsu: Fokkusu Hi No Tama– Demon Arts: Fox Fireball an original Jutsu I made up essentially all of the Kyuubi's tales light up with fire and flare at the opponent in fire balls.

Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin –Sealing Arts: Dead Demon Consuming Seal

Kage Bushin: Shadow Clone

So that is the first chapter of Flashes of Crimson and Orange

I hope you liked it. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon

Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except the OCs … Damn

I want to thank everyone who has read my story so far and a special thank you to AriaRakaskaAngel for making my story a favorite. No reviews yet but here's hoping.

Chapter 2: The Thunder Crashes

Jiraya was approaching Konoha hospital with baby Naruto in his arms and his clone carrying Minato's body when several ANBU agents surrounded him.

"Jiraya-sama you are ordered by the council to meet with them immediately and to bring the demon child with you" The ANBU captain told Jiraya

"Yeah I'll meet with them as soon as I make sure Kushina and the other kid's ok first, until then those fossils can wait" Jiraya said with disdain

"Well then you should go to the council now. I hate to be the one to tell you this but Kushina-sama is dead" another ANBU officer told Jiraya somberly "And the council has the other child in their custody"

"She's dead" Jiraya said in disbelief

"Hai Jiraya-sama" the ANBU answered

_I can't believe she's dead. I can't have lost both her and Minato on the same day._ Jiraya thought to himself "Alright I'll go and meet the council"

Jiraya started walking towards the Hokage's tower; the villagers bowed their heads in respect and grief towards the loss of their Kage. As Jiraya reached the front door of the tower a brown haired fourteen year old girl came running out of the tower.

"Jiraya-sama is it true is Hokage-sensei dea…!" Rin started to yell when she saw the body of her beloved teacher. She started to cry and fell to the ground crushed under her own grief. There was some movement and a silver-haired teenager about the same age walked over to Rin and put his arms around her.

"Shh Rin it will be ok" he said trying to comfort her.

"But Kakashi he's dead, Minato-sensei is dead" Rin cried out "How will it be ok?"

"It will be ok because we have to be strong Minato-sensei would want us to be strong for him and we need to be strong for his sons." Kakashi told her

"Oh yeah Kushina-sama is gone too those boys lost everything in one day" Rin said solemnly

"Hey you two how did Kushina die, were either of you there?" Jiraya asked the two teenagers.

"I was there Jiraya-sama" Rin answered "I was helping out as an assistant med-nin"

Flashback

"She's lost a lot of blood and is going into shock we need to start a blood transfusion and get a couple of med-nins in here." The doctor ordered "Rin I need you to start the Shōsen Jutsu until we can get another med-nin in here"

"Hai" Rin started the jutsu after several minutes of using the technique the effects started to take place and Kushina had started to regain consciousness

"Doctor she's starting to wake up!" Rin said in excitement

"Huh Rin-chan where am I?" Kushina asked in confusion

"Kushina-sama you're still in the hospital you passed out from blood loss" Rin told her

"Where's Minato-kun?" Kushina asked still groggy

"Umm don't you remember Minato-sensei went to battle the Kyuubi and he took your other son with him" Rin told Kushina warily

"HE TOOK OUR SON WITH HIM" Kushina said angrily

"Kushina-sama please calm down you don't want your other son to be upset do you?" Rin asked nervously

"My other son …. Yeas can I please see my other son now?" Kushina asked her personality doing a complete 180

"Yeah here he is" Rin handed Kushina the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Kushina took the baby in her arms and looked at the sleeping child. The baby had a tuft of crimson ref hair very similar to her own. The baby then opened his eyes which were a pale icy blue color. Kushina's heart just melted at the first look at her son.

"Have you decided on a name for him?" Rin asked

"Well we were going to name the first born male Naruto so I guess I get to name this one all on my own" Kushina said before furrowing her eyes in concentration "Well if we have a maelstrom in the family so I guess I will name him Kazeki (Kaze means wind ki means radiance so Radiant Wind)"

"That's a great name Kushina-sama. Hello Zeki-kun" Rin said

"Thank you and hello my Kazeki-kun" Kushina smiled at the baby boy

A nurse then ran into the room "The Kyuubi has been defeated it just disappeared into the wind!" she yelled to everyone in the room

"The Kyuubi defeated but that means Minato used … oh no!" Kushina cried out before collapsing in the bed the baby almost falling out of her arms.

"Kushina-sama!" Rin yelled out

"What happened!" the doctored exclaimed

"I don't know one minute she's ok then when that nurse told us the Kyuubi was defeated she suddenly collapsed." Rin said worried

"Rin take the baby it seems Kushina-sama is still weak from blood loss and is going into cardiac arrest. Get a defibrillator in here ASAP lets move people." The doctor ordered. After ten minutes of CPR the heart monitor started to flat line. "Crap she's flat lining increase the voltage we won't give up on her yet"

The heart monitor continued its long single beep for over two minutes "Damn it we lost her" the doctor said

Baby Kazeki started crying out as if he could sense that his mother had died and Rin started crying too. The door opened and a pair of ANBU officers entered the room "Rin-san you need to come with us and bring the child as well"

End Flashback

"I can't believe she's gone" Jiraya said in disbelief "She was so strong and full of life"

"Yeah" Rin said with tears still in her eyes

The ANBU approached the grieving trio "Jiraya-sama you need to meet with the council now" one of the ANBU said

"Fine, fine I'll see what they want" Jiraya said in an aggravated tone before entering the building carrying Naruto with Kakashi and Rin in tow. They climbed the tower stairs towards the council chambers where the Council and Clan heads of Konoha made decisions along side the Hokage. The trio entered the room and in the center of the circular room there was a crib with Kazeki sleeping inside. Then there were the Council sitting in their seats starting from the left there was the head of the Inuzuka clan Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Yamanaka clan Yamanaka Inoichi, the head of the Hyūga clan Hyūga Hiashi, then Utatane Koharu one of the Hokage's advisors, Sarutobi Hiruzen the acting Hokage out of retirement, Mitokado Homura the second of the Hokage's advisors, Fugaku Uchiha the head of the Uchiha clan, Nara Shikaku head of the Nara clan, and Akimichi Chōza head of the Akimichi clan.

"Jiraya please place the child next to his brother" the current Hokage said

"Hai Hokage-sama" Jiraya walked over to the crib and place the blond next to his crimson haired brother.

"This council has been called so that we may discuss the future of the child that contains the Kyuubi" Koharu said "we must decide upon this immeadiately with the village's interests at heart"

"If the village's best interests are the most important then I say we kill the child and the demon with it" Fugaku said nonchalantly

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said while trying to suppress his anger "Are you seriously considering killing a child. Putting aside the fact that this is Minato-sensei's child, are you really that cold where you will kill an innocent child and then leaving his twin brother alone in the world. If Kazeki ever found out about that he would want to destroy this village and if you lay one hand on either of these children I'll be alongside him when he burns the village down." Kakashi then moved so that he was standing right next to the crib with a kunai drawn.

"Kakashi's right how could you even consider killing a child" Rin said as she moved to the other side of the crib pulling a kunai out and holding it in a defensive stance. "and I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt Kushina-sama's children"

"That's enough!" Homura yelled towards the two "Do you realize by saying that you could be charged with high treason"

"Homura that quite enough there will be no killing tonight" the Hokage said to all present "These two children are now officially under my protection and if any harm comes to them then I will personally hold that person in high treason and execute them myself"

"Then what do we do with the children they can't just go to the orphanage?" Tsume said to all in the room

"Perhaps you give them to Danzo for his Root program" Homura suggested

"Oh so they can become emotionless tools of destruction completely loyal to Danzo, yeah that will work out" Jiraya said sarcastically.

For hours the council members and Jiraya argued back and forth on the future of the two brothers until Naruto started crying. Rin picked the child up and tried to comfort him. Kakashi had been thinking all throughout the arguments and came to a decision.

"I'll raise them" He stated to the council

End of chapter 2

Shōsen Jutsu- Mystical Palm Technique

And heres the end of chapter 2 yeah I ended with a cliff hanger I feel a little evil here

Until next time

Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing… But if I did there would be a lot of dead pedo-snakes in the Naruto world

Thanks to all who have read my story so far and thanks to tsunade senju for adding my story to their fav list. I would also like to thank Hayden-Strife for giving me my first review on Flashes of Crimson and Orange.

Chapter 3: Stormy Beginnings

"You'll what!" exclaimed Fugaku in a mixture of disgust and astonishment "Are you seriously considering adopting the demon brat and his brother!"

"I must also protest you are nothing but a child yourself, how could you raise two infants?" Koharu said to Kakashi out of concern for him and the children.

"By shinobi standards I am an adult already, if I'm old enough to kill and die for my village then I'm old enough to raise to my sensei's children." Kakashi said "and if I didn't raise them would anyone else in the village raise them, with all of the adults thinking Naruto is some kind of Demon, if the truth behind the Kyuubi gets out."

"Kakashi are you sure you want this responsibility" Sarutobi asked Kakashi with his most serious face

"Sarutobi are you seriously considering letting Kakashi raise the demon brat and his brother!" Homura shouted in disbelief

"Oh shut up you old bastard!" Jiraya yelled in anger "How can you, Koharu and Fugaku try and deny these children a normal life. They lost their parents today and now you want to try and keep them from gaining a new chance at having a family. If that is how you wish to treat Minato and Kushina's children then I have lost any respect I once held for any of you."

"I feel your pain at losing your student Jiraya" Koharu said "but I feel that Kakashi isn't ready for the responsibility of raising two children on his own"

"Kakashi won't be alone" Jiraya replied "He'll have me around when I'm in the village, after all I'm still the brats godfather"

"And I'll help too, Minato-sensei was like my father and Kushina-sama was my idol as young kunoichi. I want to be there to help raise their children" Rin said with a serious look on her face "I want to see these two grow into shinobi as powerful as their parents"

"Heh Kushina was my best friend so I want to help her pups out" Tsume said "Besides it'll give Kiba someone to play with when he's older"

"I propose we call it to a vote" Sarutobi said with a look of victory "All in favor of Kakashi raising Naruto and Kazeki"

"Hai" Tsume said

"Hai" Inoichi replied

"Hai" Hiashi said with an emotionless look

"Troublesome but Hai" Shikaku answered

"Hai" Chōza replied as well

It didn't seem as if there would be any more replies "All opposed" Homura, Koharu, and Fugaku all replied as opposed

"Well then Kakashi congratulations they are yours" Sarutobi said with a grandfatherly smile

"You mean it" Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask

"Yes, but there is one thing that needs to be taken care of" Sarutobi said with a serious look on his face. "The boys will not be able to take the name of Namikaze."

What! Why not!" Kakashi yelled in anger "These boys are Minato-sensei's legacy they have every right to be called Namikaze!"

"I agree with you Kakashi" Sarutobi said with a sad look on his face "but think of Iwa and Kumo. They are still hurting from the last war; they took heavy losses from the Yellow Flash. With Minato and Kushina gone who do you think they will want to get revenge on?"

"They will want to go after those closest to them, especially their kids." Rin said with a look of worry on her face

"Exactly" Sarutobi said "So the problem is do we give them their mother's maiden name of Uzumaki or Kakashi do you let them take your last name and truly become their father?

"I don't know." Kakashi said with surprise on his face "I know when I said I'd look after them I would take care of them as if they were my kids, but I always thought I would just play the role of big brother not their father. Jiraya-sama what do you think?"

"I think that they should take your last name" Jiraya said thoughtfully "If we give them the Uzumaki name Iwa will have another reason to go after them based on the fact that Iwa has already tried to eradicate the Uzumaki clan. With your last name people will think you got some random girl pregnant and she gave birth to the twins and decided to abandon them with you. And this will also help Naruto with the Kyuubi problem by making everyone think the Kyuubi really was killed instead of sealed."

"I agree with Jiraya" Sarutobi said "this will keep our enemies deceived and we will make this an S class village secret the only ones who are to know the truth are those in this room. The boys will live a life as normal as possible. Anyone who tells of what has transpired here or on the truth behind the Kyuubi and they will go on a one way trip to Ibiki and then to the executioners block."

"Hokage-sama is this really the best course what if the demon takes over the child's mind we could be looking at another disaster" Fugaku said still in outrage at the events that have transpired.

"Fugaku I am going to tell you something Minato was probably the best seal master in the world when he created the Shiki Fūjin. I examined the seal when I brought Naruto over here the seal is infallible. The only way for that seal to break is if Naruto is forced to break it or if someone tampers with it and makes it unstable" Jiraya said "the seal is designed to kill the Kyuubi by taking its demon chakra and converting it into chakra that is available for human use. The seal in itself is genius."

"Hn, very well for now I will leave the matter alone but if the boy becomes an issue I will press to have the matter corrected" Fugaku said smugly

"This matter is closed" Sarutobi said "this council is dismissed but I would like for Kakashi and Jiraya to go to my office so we can draw up the adoption papers."

Kakashi and Jiraya each grabbed one of the twins and headed up to Sarutobi's office.

"Heh last time I was in here I was telling Minato the Kyuubi was attacking" Jiraya said solemnly.

"I never thought I would be sitting in this office again as the acting Hokage" Sarutobi said sadly

"Sarutobi-sensei do you think Fugaku will try anything?" Jiraya asked

"I'm not sure if he will or not the important thing is keeping the twins safe until they can protect themselves" Sarutobi replied "Now onto other matters, Kakashi are you sure you want to adopt the boys once you do there is no going back you are stuck with them."

"Hai I'm sure" Kakashi replied

"Good now I will draw up the legal documents and have you sign them later, but there is another matter at hand the reading of Minato and Kushina's will." Sarutobi said

"You have his will!" Jiraya said stunned

"Yes he knew he couldn't trust it to you so he entrusted it to me with the knowledge that only myself, you and whoever decides to raise his kids shall know the contents. He and Kushina wrote their wills together and I have them both."

"Start with Kushina's will first Sarutobi-sensei" Jiraya said

"Alright. The last will and testament of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. I Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze being of sound mind and body do bequeath the following items upon my passing. To each of my children I have written a letter to be given to them when they make Chunnin. And you can tell Minato that since he already named Naruto I named our second son Kazeki. I would also like for them to receive the scrolls marked with my family crest so that they may learn the Uzumaki sword style if the wish. To Jiraya-sama my unofficial father in law I leave you a summoning scroll to be given to one of my children when you teach the other to summon toads. Or I will haunt your perverted ass and never let you 'research' again. To Sarutobi I ask that you keep my boys safe and that they are raised properly and not by the pervy sage. To my unofficial pupil Rin I leave to you my family books and scrolls on medic ninjutsu and hope that you will grow to be a fine field medic when you get older. To whomever cares for my sons all I ask is that they are cared for and loved as if they were your own please keep them safe. And to my husband Minato I hope you're the one reading this and not Sarutobi if you are then stay strong for our sons they will need a father and if you aren't then I will see you in the afterlife my love." Sarutobi finished reading the will with tears streaming from his eyes

"Am I really that perverted?" Jiraya asked also crying. This made everyone in the room start to laugh

"Okay, Minato's will. The last will and testament of Minato Namikaze. I Minato Namikaze being of sound mind and body do hereby bequeath the following items upon my passing. To my sons I leave a letter to each of them to be opened when they make Chunnin. And tell Kushina that Kazeki is a wonderful name for our second son. To Jiraya-sensei I leave you all of my research notes on seals and the Rasengan and Hiraishin in the hopes that you can help my sons learn these techniques when they are older. To Kakashi I leave to you my student a scroll containing every wind, water, and lightning jutsu I know and the request that you help to train my sons and become the Jonin instructor to at least one of them. To Sarutobi I leave the secret to how I never have to do paperwork in the office and am surprised you never figured it out, Kage Bushin, if I haven't picked a successor by know that is. And to Kushina the love of my life I am sorry that I had to die and hope you are still living so that I may be waiting for you in the after life. I want you to know that you are my one true love and I am sorry for leaving you and I wish that we were still together and that I am waiting for you on the other side." Sarutobi finished

"The gaki left me his seal notes" Jiraya said "well hopefully one of his sons will be into sealing"

"Why didn't I think of shadow clones?" Sarutobi asked himself

"Did they say anything about the Namikaze estates because I will need a bigger place than my apartment to raise these two?" Kakashi asked

"No but I don't want either child living there remember trying to keep their true lineage a secret. I can pull some string and get you a larger apartment close to the academy for when they start there ok Kakashi." Sarutobi replied.

"Alright that sounds great but now I think I should get these two to their temporary home so they can sleep. And I'll send a clone to go get them some baby formula so I can feed them." Kakashi said

"Oh Kakashi enjoy the two hours of sleep you'll get tonight" Jiraya said with an evil looking grin

"Huh?" Kakashi questioned

End Chapter

Techniques

Shiki Fūjin- Dead demon consuming seal

Rasengan- Spiraling sphere

Hiraishin- Flying Thunder God Technique

Kage Bushin- Shadow Clone

Alright there you have it chapter three sorry for the wait but I was busy and couldn't find the motivation to work on it until I got my first review. So I'll say this please review and I'll have the next chapter out by maybe next Wednesday maybe sooner depending on how many reviews I get. Until next time

Ciao


End file.
